An Urge
by eatingmania
Summary: Ariadne and Cobb come to the warehouse late and night and end up hearing/seeing Arthur and Eames having sex. They both get turned on and when they leave they decide to resolve their tension.


Shit," exclaimed Ariadne.

"What's wrong?" Cobb asked and stopped at a red light. He was giving her a ride back to her apartment from the warehouse as it was already ten at night; and he was trying to being a gentleman.

"I think I left my phone back at the warehouse," said Ariadne in frustration and rummaged through her purse.

"Can't you get it tomorrow morning?"

"No! What would I do with a phone?"

"It's only for ten hours or so."

Ariadne looked up from her purse and glared at Cobb.

"Fine, fine. I'll turn around."

"Thank you."

Cobb took one last glance at Ariadne before stepping on the peddle. When they walked through the main doors, they heard the screeching noise of someone moving the table followed by someone heaving for air. Cobb and Ariadne exchanged glances before heading towards their main work area. The door was slightly a jar and Ariadne was about to open it when Cobb put his hand over hers and stopped her actions. A moan followed by a low voice echoed through, it was too far away for either of them to make out what was said. The both moved to they could see what was happening inside the warehouse with Cobb's hand on his gun just in case while Ariadne knelt lower to accommodate the two of them. It was not long before they knew there were no intruders but it was Eames and Arthur. Against the table. With no pants.

Ariadne covered her mouth in shock while Cobb just stared dumbfounded but neither of them moved. They watched as Eames pushed Arthur's head roughly against the table with one hand and held his hip with the other and thrust in. Arthur was panting hard with his eyes scrunched closed facing the exit, muttering 'faster, dammit Eames, faster', his fingers curled up in a fist. Cobb hoped to God Arthur does not open his eyes because one, it was just plain awkward and two, his own pants were getting a little tight. Ariadne on the other hand found herself having to breath through her mouth when Eames took Arthur's cock and stroked it while leaning down and whispering something in his ear. She was pretty sure he was whispering filthy things to him; it only made her breathing harder.

When Arthur came in a low groan followed by Eames' spastic thrusts, Ariadne could not help but to sigh, "Oh my God." The warehouse suddenly felt very warm. It was not until Eames pulled out and starting to dress himself that Cobb realized him and Ariadne should be heading out before Arthur and Eames caught them. He adjusted his pants before whispering to Ariadne,

"We should really be going." Ariadne nodded before getting up. "The phone can wait." She nodded again.

They crept out and walked back to the car in relative silence, it was not until they got in the car Cobb said,

"Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah," responded Ariadne, "I won't be able to look at them the same way again."

"True, true," said Cobb and started the engine- there was not much to say.

Through out the whole fifteen minute car ride, nothing much was said except for the occasional glances at each other and exchanged smiles; both of them tried very hard to hide their arousal.

"Here you are," said Cobb as they drove up in front of Ariadne's apartment, "it's raining."

"Urgh that's annoying," commented Ariadne, she continued to sit in her seat as she did not have an umbrella.

Cobb suddenly opened the door and walked to the other side of the car with an umbrella. Ariadne smiled and stepped out under the umbrella and he walked her towards the apartment door.

"Thanks," said Ariadne smiling again as she stepped in and dropped her key on the side table. She got a hold of the door knob from the inside and was about to close the door when she caught another gaze of Cobb, licking his lips and was then inclined to invite him in for coffee.

Ariadne walked into the kitchen, took out the coffee pot and placed her hands on the counter to calm herself down. She was not going to jump Dominic Cobb. She was only going to have coffee and talk on the couch with Dominic Cobb. She was then not going to tackle Dominic Cobb on couch after the coffee. She was-

"Hey, is anything wrong?"

Ariadne bolted back to reality at the sound of his voice and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm fine, fine. Just dazed out I guess."

Ariadne tried to look anywhere else but forward because Dominic Cobb was standing right in front of her, up close with the top two shirt buttons undone and no jacket. She glanced down to avoid his gaze only to blush at the faint outline of his crotch. She was desperate to back away but she was trapped between the kitchen counter and Dom...

He took a step closer and leaned down to kiss her only to hold back ever so slightly, his hand cupping her jaw gently. But Ariadne would not have it. She was not going to let it go and leaned in to the kiss before Cobb could have pulled away. She needed this so badly. The way he sucked her jawline, down to the nape of her neck and her chest. She could feel the desperation as he was trying to get her shirt off with one hand while the other one was simply pulling himself closer to her.

Ariadne rocked her hips against his and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed his way up back to her lips whispering,

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know ...but don't stop, just don't."

"Ariadne I-"

"Shh, just-"

She kissed Cobb again because she didn't know what she should or could say and snaked a hand down to palm his cock hoping he was not having second thoughts. Instead he groaned burying his face against her neck, his scruff scraping across her skin making her even wetter. Cobb was mouthing his way down pushing Ariadne's shirt and bra higher and higher until he caught one of her nipples in his mouth she let out an high pitched moan and pulled Cobb closer. She needed him in her now.

"Cobb I ...oh god. Dom just need ...fuck."

Cobb stopped and began to unbutton her pants and pulled her underwear down with it before stepping back and unzipping his own; his eyes never leaving her. As soon as Ariadne shook her shirt off she could feel Cobb up against her already, inserting two fingers in her. Ariadne felt no self control, she was rutting frantically on two of his fingers and dug her fingernails into his biceps, panting but she couldn't help to notice Cobb was still holding back something. Taking matters into her own hands she grabbed his wrist and put the two fingers that was in her clit into her mouth and sucked. Cobb's eyes blew open and let out a smirk before pulling his fingers out, pushed Ariadne higher on the counter and lined his cock at her entrance and thrust in. She leaned back on counter with her hand supporting their weight while Cobb kissed her again, this time only rougher. He was biting and sucking on her lower lip and neck where everyone would be able to see tomorrow but she could not bring herself to care, not when Domi- Cobb just changed the angle he was moving leading her to cry out and wrapped a leg tightly round his lower back. He thrust a few more times before coming and plastered his forehead on Ariadne's shoulders. They stayed there until their breathing were no longer pulsing in their ear. Ariadne lifted Dom's head and brushed his sweat ridden hair out of his face and planted a kiss on his lips once more.

A shower would be wise but right now, she could really cared less.


End file.
